


Boomer

by PhoebeshipsNellis



Series: Left 4 Dead Special Infected [1]
Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Apocalypse, Different Perspective, Other, Zombie, left 4 dead 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeshipsNellis/pseuds/PhoebeshipsNellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomers Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomer

A groan sounded out in the sewers under the ruined city of Savannah. The dark tunnels and spaced area wrenched of the smell of dirt and feces, swamped with bronze, gunky water as feisty survivors and clueless, fearsome individuals swept through it almost daily. The unintelligible groan repeated.

Boomer lay on his back with his small, chubby hands linked together across his bulging stomach as bodily fluid inside stirred. He wallowed in the muck and let it wash around him, dying his indigo shirt a murky green.

“Bell,” He hollered, directing his shout towards the yellow ladder.

He impatiently waited, swimming one of his feet, inside a dirty, worn out socks, around, causing splashes to echo through the darkness.

Boomer screwed up his small nose and yelled again, “Belly!”

To his surprise, there was a sudden splash and another following it, it echoed through the empty space loudly and alarmed Boomer. He heaved himself into a sitting position, puffing due to his size and his health.

“Is that you, Belly?” His voice quavered, almost frightened, hoping he wasn’t caught by the killers in such a bad moment.

The splashing came closer and an obvious puff of energy exerted towards him and to his relief, through one eye he adjusted his blind sight to the body image of Belly, round and bulging everywhere, tottering on her tiny bare feet. Her emotions turned from determination to bitter anger as she rolled a familiar body towards him.

“You don’t deserve this,” She muttered but she kept moving the white suited body towards him.

He leaned forward, hungrily awaiting his meal.

“I do everything around here,”

Before she could continue, Boomer cut in with his everyday excuse.

“My eye, you know.”

She eventually came to his side with the body and struggled to get onto the floor, placing her shorts and bubbling legs into the water. She exhaled, loudly.

“All you do is sit down here on your fat ass,” hissed Belly.

She rolled the dead body over onto its back and revealed a pale face, beaten and cut up, and began to unbutton the layers of clothing the man was wearing.

“You’re fat too, you know,” Boomer stated before realizing what he had said and looked across at Belly’s struck face.

She blinked her eyes and began to withdraw her hands from the meal, tucking them in her lap.

“No, wait, I didn’t mean it, you’re not fat,” He said, regretfully.

She looked away and pretended to, really, be searching over her shoulder for something.

“No, Boomer, you’re right, I am but I wasn’t before,” Belly began, sniffling and he refused to interrupt, “I was gorgeous and thin and everyone loved me, I was the girl who got what she wanted but then this happened.”

Boomer felt guilty and the stirring in his stomach groaned louder, he wanted to reach across to her and hold her hand but she had her hands tucked away from consolation.

“But this is what I am now and no matter how hard I try, I just don’t die and I can’t save myself from having to look at what I’ve become,” Belly murmured.

Boomer began to scavenge in his thick mind for words to say. Silence lingered, painfully, and tensions had risen.

“The only reason you’re with me is because you believe we’re alike, made for each other because we became the same flesh-ridden creature,” He said, louder than she, “But we do have differences.”

Belly turned her head, draping her chin across her green top, and she stared, urging him to continue.

“You don’t deserve what you’ve become but I do,” He muttered, “But I don’t deserve a girl like you, you could have gotten hunter, smoker or even this guy,” He tapped the revealed, hairy chest of their meal, “And you’re stuck with me but I bet they couldn’t tell you every day you look beautiful,” He paused and reached his hand out, “Like I can.”

Belly gave a grateful sob and placed her hand in Boomer’s.

“Shall we?” He chuckled, eyeing up the food.

She dug one hand deep into the flesh and tugged on the ribs, before eventually grasping the heart and withdrawing it.

“Look, I,” She gestured towards the heart, playfully, “You.”

Boomer smiled and felt relieved he had dodged the bullet, quicker than usual. He gently plucked out an eyeball and held it up to his face, where a bulging, mountainous infection spread across one of his eyes.

“How do I look?” He asked, charmingly.

Belly grinned and sunk her yellowing teeth into the flesh in her small hands.

“Quit playing with the food,” She said, softly but happily.

Though Belly had requested he stop, he continued decapitating the well-dressed body and making terrible puns, all in the sewers under the ruined city of Savannah, where a young, southern man sobbed about the loss of the love of his live, taken by loyal sacrifice that belonged in another story.


End file.
